Perfect Moment
by roxNsox
Summary: A story about Shikamaru and Temari.


**Disclaimer -** I don't own any Naruto

**A.N. - **Enjoy!

* * *

**Perfect Moment**

Shikamaru was sitting under a large Oak tree sleeping,

Temari had gotten into a fight with kancuro when she decided that she needed some time to herself and went for a walk in the woods. Kancuro's words rang through her head._ How could he want to leave me with Gaara all by myself?!_ Temari was infuriated and in the heat of the moment lashed out with her fan it hit a peculiarly large Oak tree with a load CRACK…

The sound woke Shikamaru up in an instant but his ninja training prevented him from bolting up or even showing he was awake. After a few moments of complete silence Shikamaru decided that he would run in to whatever made that noise eventually. Shikamaru stood up and yawned and proceeded to walk around the tree.

Temari now was sitting under her giant fan when Shikamaru rounded the tree. At first Shikamaru didn't see her but he did she her giant fan and then stopped and looked down at Temari who out of her anger had fallen asleep as well. Shikamaru couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; Shikamaru had loved her since he first saw her nearly three years ago. They both had changed a lot since then Shikamaru had grown his hair out and wore it in a half pony tail, grown a few more inches and now had a goatee much like his fathers and on his left check he had a scar from a training mistake. Temari now was much shorter than he was she seemed to not have grown much since the last time they had met. Her hair too was longer and she now wore it in two ponytails instead of four, her white dress was a thing of the past what she wore now was a black strapless dress with a long sleeved fish net top underneath.

Temari opened her eyes, Shikamaru by this time had kneeled down so that his face was only a few inches from Temari's he didn't do that to be perverted or anything he just wanted a better look at her face. Suddenly Shikamaru was shot backwards by a slap of Temari's hand "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" Shikamaru expected nothing else from the sand shinobi but couldn't she have slapped him more gently?

Temari had recognized the lazy ninja right away but she couldn't lean forward and touch his face now could she? In her mind the only thing she could do is to of course slap him… Shikamaru lay on the cold ground. Temari stood up, brushed herself off and pulled her fan out of the tree and slung it over her shoulder, she walked effortlessly over to Shikamaru and put her weapon of choice next to Shikamaru's head. _If she thinks she's scarring me with that fan she's got another thing coming_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Now it was Temari's turn to stare at him, and she enjoyed it too, it certainly had been a long time since she had seen him and she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of him every second.

"So Temari how've you been?" Shikamaru asked to break the silence

"Fine. And you?" Temari answered with a slight look of annoyance on her face.

Shikamaru stood up "say uh Temari do you wanna talk?" Temari wanted nothing other than to tell Shikamaru how she felt but there was something holding her back maybe because she really did love the lazy ninja,

"Huh why would I want to talk with you?" Temari denied herself the privilege to just talk to Shikamaru.

"c'mon" Shikamaru said "just for a little while" Shikamaru couldn't believe that he was saying this, everyone knew that he wasn't one for sentimentality but he wasn't about to let the girl he cared so much about to slip away from him for three more years. The conversation had gone very well and they talked about everything recent battles they had where the rest of there groups were, the type of music they were listening to, things like that and then that came up.

"So Shikamaru what was up with the getting so close to me before?"

Shikamaru knew that this was going to come up "Well uh I dropped my kunai and I was just picking it up and I saw this uh…. Bug! Yeah bug on your face and I was picking it off…"

"yeah, why don't you tell me the real reason now?"

"ok… The real reason is I uh… I was um looking at uh you." Shikamaru said then turned his face so Temari wouldn't see that he was blushing.

"Shikamaru….. I um you see ever since I first met you.." This was it, If Temari didn't tell Shikamaru what she really thought of him now she might never get the chance. "Ever since I first met you I have always kinda loved you" Now Temari was the one who was blushing. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard, he never thought that she would actually like him let alone love him… Many hours had gone by since the beginning of the day and it was very late in the evening. Shikamaru and Temari had been talking for what seemed like a few moments but in reality it had been at least four hours.

"Fine don't answer me after I told you how I feel." Temari stood up (the both were sitting against the Oak tree) Temari started to walk away when Shikamaru ran after her

"Temari wait! I… I've always loved you too" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's shoulder, turned her around and kissed her, it was the most perfect moment either of them could imagine.

* * *

**A.N. - **hope you liked it!


End file.
